Love Story
by VoldyNeedsAHug
Summary: Rose and Scorpius must fight a battle . A battle to be together. A battle to change their lives forever. A battle with love.


DISCLAIMER::::

Twinkle twinkle lttle star  
I'm in no way JKR  
If i were in any way  
I'd be rich and get a pay  
But i'm not and i sure aint rich  
Now read my story bout the wizard and the witch

~~~Credit for disclaimer goes to me ---*bow*bow*thankyouuu*thankyouuu*

(chapter image by AnatkhTDA )

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

_***flashback***_

I looked at the blonde boy when my father told me not to get "too close" to him. The first thought I had at the time was "_pfft...as IF!"_, but hey what did I know…I was just a little kid right?

Why I fell for him, I don't know…there was something about him. He wasn't like his father (which dad thought he was, just because he had the last name malfoy) … he looked a little like his father…I guess… but oh well! I fell for him…bad! We became friends when he got sorted into ravenclaw, just like me. By third year we were best of friends. In sixth year he finally got the courage to ask me out … and DUH I said yes!

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd-__  
__You say hello, little did I know..._

_***Flashback changes to different flash back* **_

*Tap*

"Did you hear that?" Daddy asks me. Oh My God…Scorpius was throwing pebbles at my window…Again!

"No!" I lied quickly "Hear what?"

*Tap*Tap*

"What the bloody hell is that tapping noise?!?" dad gets up and listens more closely. "_Oh Merlin, Scorp! Stop that!" _

"It's coming from your room Rosie!" dad sounds surprised.

"Oh well…it's probably just a tree branch …let's have some tea, dad! It's been such a long time since we talked…let's just sit and talk!" my pathetic attempt to lure him from my room didn't work.

He turns to look at me suspiciously "Rosalie Ginerva Weasley, WHAT are you hiding from me?!?"

"Nothing …I mean-I'm not hiding anything, daddy…why would you ask?" I ask in a sweet-angle voice.

"Well for starters there are no trees near your window, and we JUST had tea…we were sitting and talking…remember? You've also got a smile on your face that could stretch to your ears…you're smiling as if your life depended on it! What's going on, sweet heart?" he looks more concerned than angry, which will probably change in a few seconds.

*Tap*Tap*

*CRASH*

"OI !! NO !! DANG IT ! " I hear Scorpius yell. I guess he threw that pebble just a little too hard. I can't help but smile…as if I wasn't smiling enough already, but this time it's real.

"Who was that?" my father asks no-one in particular.

Before I can stop him he runs up to my room and sees Scorpius standing outside my window with a scared/shocked/embarrassed/sorry look on his face.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" dad reaches for his wand but my "no daddy DON'T "stops him.

He motions Scorpius to come to the front door. Dad gives me a glare and goes to open the door, I follow him quickly.

Ho opens the door …and…he slams it shut in Scorpius' face.

"DADDY! " I yell …but he just gives me a look that fully sais "where did I go wrong?"

I open the door to let Scorpius in and at that very second dad decides to explode.

"ROSALIE GINERVA WEASLEY! YOU ARE NEVER TO SEE THIS BOY AGAIN! AND YOU" he jabs a finger at Scorpius "DON'T YOU **EVER** COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN. "

"NO DADDY! PLEASE DON'T …PLEASE!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY…PLEASE DON'T TAKE SCORPIUS AWAY FORM ME! "I yell with tears pouring down my face.

Scorpius comes and puts his arms around me and I sob uncontrollably.

"…please know that I would never hurt Rose…I'm not like my father, blood status means nothing to me…I really love her, please understand" he begs my father, but dad keeps set on his word.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-__  
__And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-__  
__And I was crying on the staircase-__  
__begging you please don't go...__  
__And I said..._

"Scorpius please save me , i can't be away from you...it kills me!"

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, __  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

"Rosie, don't worry I'll be back…ill always come back …meet me outside in 2 hours…the park bench okay?" He whispers loud enough just for me to hear. Our fingers drift apart as daddy pushes him away from me and out the door before once again slamming the door in his face.

Those 2 hours of my life were horrible…I had to stay shut in my room since daddy refused to talk to me.

As soon as the 2 hour mark was up I apparated to the park bench were Scorpius had said to meet. (why i had to stay shut in my room..i have NO idea...lets blame the author for that one) (**A/n: oops)**

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,__  
__And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -__  
__but you were everything to me-__  
__I was begging you, please don't go-__  
__And I said...__Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

"Scorpius help me , they keep telling me not to care for you though i know what my heart sais is right...they don't believe that a malfoy can be worth save me , Scorpius." I whispered as I waited on the swing for Scorp.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.__  
__This love is difficult, but it's real.__  
__Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes.__  
__Oh, Oh._

***56 minutes later***

I had been waiting for an hour or so when Scorpius still hadn't shown up .i was beginning to feel heartbroken though I don't know why .hadn't he said that he loved me? He said it right there in front of my dad…surely he wouldn't do this…would he?

_I got tired of waiting.__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around.__  
__My faith in you was fading-_

Finally he showed up with a huge smile across his face. "Rosie…" was all he got to when I threw myself on him.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town.__  
__And I said...__Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.__  
__I keep waiting, for you but you never come.__  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_

"Scorpius Where have you been! I've been waiting for an hour..you didnt show up...and i was begining to lose faith in you and i don't know if im right or not but- -"

He put a finger on my lips and stopped me there. He got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and said "Rose, you know i love you...always have...always will...so now i ask you ...Rosalie Ginerva Weasley...Will you marry me?"

"YES!!" I screamed overjoyed.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...__Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.__  
__I love you, and that's all I really know.__  
__I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress__  
__It's a love story, baby just say... yes.__  
__Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

He kissed me then slid the ring onto my finger. There was a large diamond on the front with two small green peridots on the sides. "Slytherin colours…" I whispered. **(A/N: oh sure rose, go point out something wrong with the ring…that's real nice!) **

"Uhmmm…I didn't think you'd care…" scorpius said bewildered.

"Of course not …I'm just saying…" I smiled at him…it was a bit obvious that this was the ring that his dad passed down to him because there was _malfoy_ written all around the ring.

"What took you so long?" I wondered out loud.

"Me and my dad went to talk to your father...of course I had to ask permission first…it was the right thing to do..."

"He said yes?" I was shocked to hear that my dad would agree after only a few hours.

"not at first duh , but we had to convince him…It wasn't that easy." He looked down at his hands.

I pulled his face up to give him a long kiss before finally getting up and going back to my house.

_***flashback ends***_

_'cause we were both young when i first saw you_

"I do" I said the words as I committed myself to Scorpius forever.

**A/N: so what do you think??? My first ever fanfic... YAYYYYYYYYYY**

**And for those of you who are confused as to the part at the end..it's rose and scorpius' wedding day…she was just remembering stuff…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED to know what you think..should I keep writing..**

Thx to all the validators for validating this story...especially WeasleyTwinMomStaff...for validating this...several times.

_Love_

_~Annie = D _

PLEASE REVIEW !!! EVEN IF JUST TO SAY That i'm A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR WRITING THIS STORY AND WASTING PRECIOUS MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE


End file.
